Before i knew 2
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Emiko now older misses Lucy but what happens whe a certain blonde walkes through those wooden doors. Rated T for perverted stuff.


Hi guys i hope you guys like the last story sorry for the rush.3..2..ONE also some perverted things.

* * *

><p>Emiko POV<p>

I walked down to Fairy Tail and pushed the wooden doors. The aura i was giving pushed people away bit i dint care i wonder if people even know what day it is? I went to the bar and said Hi to Mirajane she is the only person i like since she gave me food and money just like a mom. "Mirajane what day is it?" Natsu asked. He didn't change but he is now a s-mage along with Gray. Gray has a less habit since Lucy disappeared and is currently dating Juvia along with Natsu and Lisanna. Mirajane walked to the calender and froze in her place. "Mirajane?" Natsu asked. _At least she noticed _I THOUGHT. "Its the day again." Mirajane said about to break into tears. Right when the whole guild heard that it became silent and the atmosphere turned gloomy.

Normal POV

The only person that wasn't gloomy or sad was Lisanna well she barley knew Lisanna. "Children stop moping and smile isn't that what Lucy wants?" Gramps said. His words was not convincing enough but some did smile. Everybody felt all of a sudden weak and a strong Presence was near. Wendy now 16 teen and the other dragon slayers notice this familiar smell and then the doors opened making the room echo. Every turned to face a familiar blonde. "Lucy.."Natsu said his voice cracking. There stood Lucy but her hair was longer up to her waist and she was wearing short short and a tube top with a red and black hoodie. "Hi guys im back" Lucy said showing a grin.

Lucy POV

I'm back finally after three years of i found home sweet home. I opened the wooden doors to see the guild and a few new faces. "Lucy.." Natsu said. All i said was "Hi guys when i was devoured by a huge group of mages. I found my way out and sat at the stool i use to sit at "Lucy explain" Erza said strictly but she was so different she now had hair a little below her shoulder and for some reason though she said lucy explain strictly it sounded more caring then usual. "Okay"

_ Flash back_

_ When I woke up it was dark and my hands were hanging on chains._

_ A man came out his name was Dell i fought him once but i was pretty sure i died._

_ He told me he will let me live if I could beat first i was losing due to the pain on my thigh. _

_ I use my spirits to help me and when i used tree spirits at once i felt very little magic being wasted._

_ In the end he got killed._

"That was what happened the end." i said. "Thats our Lucy-chan" said Wendy. I HUGGED WENDY and cupped he chest. "When did you grow these?" i said. Wendy sweatdropped but other laughed. After things died down every turned back to normal. I walked to my table to see to extra faces. "Hello are you new?"i asked. "Im Aimi and im 14 i use whip magic" said a girl with Pink hair with gray eyes. " I am Ryuu am 16 and is a light dragon slayer" he said plainly thou he had gray hair and green eyes he looked very nice. "LU-CHAN" Emiko yelled running to me which i dodge before she made me fall. I saw Ryuu stiffen up. "EMIKO WHEN DID YOU GROW THIS HOW OLD ARE YOU DO YOU HAVE A BF YET?" I yelled flinging questions to her. "I'm 16 now and i live at your house!" she said. "LUCE FIGHT ME!" natsu said. I nodded and walked and the tables moved aside along with the chairs leaving a big space. Than a made a invisible wall so the attacks wont hit anything but just get consumed into the walls. Everybody watched some where saying get out lucy. I felt weak again but i still fighting him my hardest. "No holding back" natsu said Mirajane said go and Natsu flung himself to me. I just stood there waiting. Then the punch came. Every stood there shock cause the net thing you know I'm behind him a sword two inces away from his neck. When he let his guard i kicked him on his crotch. He fell down groining in pain the wall wet down and Fairy tail was wide eye. **LUCY WINS!** mirajane cheered and did the stupidess thing and reckless. I was home sweet home.

* * *

><p>I hope you like chapter two will be out soon please review!<p> 


End file.
